This invention relates to clip fasteners. Particularly, the invention is one for a paper clip fastener which can store a plurality of clips in a storage area or magazine, and automatically locate a clip about a stack of papers or other materials upon actuation, whether manual, electrical or otherwise, of the fastener.
As is well known, the paper clip has become an indispensable accessory, used in offices as well as homes. The paper clip essentially comprises a length of narrow steel wire bent in a curve upon itself at approximately 180.degree. at three points along its length. The paper clip has an outer loop and an inner loop. Since the paper clip is comprised of spring steel, the outer loop and inner loop can be moved in opposite directions to create a space therebetween in which a stack of papers or other materials can be received. A slight but sufficient force inherent in the steel tends to close the inner and outer loops and keep the papers securely in position.
For the most part, paper clips are applied manually by a person to a stack of papers. This involves neatly arranging the stack of papers so that they fully overlap each other, removing a paper clip from a box or other container, spreading the inner and outer loops of the paper clip from each other and thereafter applying it to the stack of papers. This is a fairly slow and cumbersome process, especially when large mailings take place, and it is necessary to repeat this process a substantial number of times.
Another factor which tends to cause inconvenience and delay in applying paper clips is that the paper clips are usually arranged randomly in the box or container and, during the packing and transport procedures, often become entangled or connected with each other. Therefore, removal of a paper clip from a container may often result in having to separate it from one or more other paper clips.
Although various paper clip applicators which comprise machines or devices for automatically placing paper clips onto a stack of paper have been proposed and form part of the patent literature, these are often complex machines which are not user-friendly, or are large and difficult to use in practice. Some of these paper clip applicators are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,538 (Christensen) teaches a paper clip dispensing and applying device wherein a paper clip rests on ledges. A slide moves the paper clip forward over a cam which enters a space, causing the outer part of the clip to be spread from the inner part. The cam has an inclined face. On contact with the cam or spreader, the inner leg of the clip will be flexed downwardly and opened more as the clip is forced against the spreader by the slide. After the clip has surrounded the papers, the spreader passes the outer leg and opens the rear loop of the clip to allow the clip to spring back and grip the papers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,519 (Guarino) describes a clip design mechanism for applying paper clips where the paper clip is moved by a ram forwardly onto rails. Depressing means tend to force down the inner bend of the clip providing a space so that it can be readily attached to the pile of papers. The depressing means contains a finger or paddle extending from a shaft on a cross-bar. The ends of the cross-bar have an extension on which springs are located to keep the tongue in a normally downward position. Guarino also shows a spacer pad used to hold a paper sheaf in a plane lower than the outer loop of the paper clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,024 (Phillips) describes a paper clip dispenser including a mechanism with an ejector for pushing a paper clip from a magazine. Phillips also teaches a movable spreader tine having a straight portion and a curved portion fixed to a pivot lever. The pivot lever is linked to the ejector mechanism by a link bar. The spreader tine is designed so that the curved portion engages the advancing clip of the inner coil, and as the clip moves forward, the inner coil is intercepted and deflected downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,051 (Vick) teaches a paper clip applicator in which a plunger is moved forwardly by a knob through a slider. A paper clip is picked up from the end of the stack and moved forwardly over a cam which, in combination with a rocker cam, spreads the clip. Vick shows a spreading mechanism including rails or shoulders in association with a plunger, and the cam and the rocker cam.
Other patents also show different forms of paper clip dispensing apparatus and related type of office machines, and these include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,950 (Smotzer); U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,028 (Treimann); U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,932 (Pipkin); U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,398 (Macondray); U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,431 (Macondray); U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,454 (Hartman); U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,696 (Barr); U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,501 (Marshall); U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,098 (Lincoln); U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,954 (Takamizawa) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,168 (Woodruff).
Many of the paper clip applicators shown above lack simplicity and ease of application. It is an object of the present invention to provide a clip fastener which is reliable, easy to use and economical, so as to facilitate the rapid and efficient application of clips onto a stack of papers or other materials.